Vestigios del pasado
by Aqua Black
Summary: es un fic de Sirius y un amor de la infancia... algo fuerte creo pero no se me ocurria nada mas... lean please y dejen critiks... bsz


Oneshot: VESTIGIOS DEL PASADO… muy cortó para no leerlo totalmente S/K… me entro la cosquilla de escribir de Sirius… total le invente a una chica misteriosa… un poco fuerte… creo… pero espero les guste… dramático xq no soy buena en otras cosas… y… mejor lean pleaseeeeeeee y seria genial que pudieran dejarme un review… me ayudaría muchísimo! Las criticas, buenas o malas siempre ayudan, Dayah! Grax por tu comentario, creo que si abusaba demasiado de los puntos suspensivos, y aunque considero que aun hago mucho uso de ellos, me parece que transmiten la intensidad de la historia; el suspenso. Por favor dejen Reviews!

Espero que lo disfruten!

Vestigios del pasado

Hacia tanto que no le miraba, que no le sentía cerca de él; no supo el momento preciso ni el tiempo que se detuvo a su alrededor, después de doce años le miraba: tan frágil… tirada sobre el pavimento sin tener razón alguna. Varios cortes pasaban desde su rostro asta sus piernas. Sin saber la batalla que se libraba frente a ellos, algo le inmovilizó el cuerpo, no la había visto ni sabido nada de aquella chica y un día, de repente, mientras intenta seguir con aquella farsa; le encuentra de nuevo en un lugar… ni apropiado… ni cómodo. Un rayo paso por su brazo izquierdo pero no le importó todo lo que quería era mirarle, era su vida… después de su desaparición no volvió a ser el mismo. Que cómico era recordar aquello… con esa chica de cara angelical… había sentido a sus cinco lo que no sentiría jamás…

Pronto despertó… aquellos ojos grises atravesaron la inmortal fortaleza de Sirius Black que se helo al mirarle de nuevo a los ojos… todo se detuvo; la batalla, el mundo… no supieron como regresar. Esa mirada tan intensa, desde años no lo veía… ¿Cómo podría seguir el fuego ahí? No fue fuego… solo un leve brote de amor, creía la chica. No supo nada mas… la sangre corría lentamente por su cuerpo, no le importo. Sostuvieron la mirada ahí; inmóviles… que no pudo descifrar lo que pasaría.

James a su lado peleaba con un hombre de capucha negra, Lily por otro lado corría a lado de Sirius, que no escucho su voz, no sintió la desesperada voz de su amiga, no sintió nada… muy poco lograba entender; nada lograba hacer… estaba hipnotizado por la mirada de esa mujer…

_S__in ti las noches son eternas, pensar en un lugar donde no estarás, es una gran agonía. Tus palabras se desvanecen entre mentiras que jurabas verdaderas… fueron tantas mis noches en vela… fueron tantas las lagrimas derramadas; te sentía tan cerca y te fui perdiendo, no sé lo que paso… tu dijiste que una hora se bastaba para enamorarse… ¿Por qué en un vida tu no pudiste amarme?_

No distingue ya… ese cuerpo… esa alma… no pudo distinguir el dolor, la felicidad, el amor, la esperanza: un torbellino de emociones, una ráfaga de dolores, porqué si tanto había pasado aun seguía ahí, no supo, no quiso saber, sus pies ya no seguían ordenes; los de ella tampoco, lentamente se fueron acercando… tanto era el deseo; un deseo que en tantos años no se había extinguido… una pasión incontrolable…

_No supo cuando se perdió… sus manitas in__ocentes no sabían lo que hacían; solo se dejaban guiar… una mirada tímida, un beso robado… un lindo amor entre dos niños que no sabían a donde ir, el niño de negros cabellos la mirada con curiosidad: dentro de sí algo nuevo nacía, un vació se le formaba a la altura de su ombligo… no sabia si era algo que había comido, pero le gustaba… ella sentía que un calor se extendía por su carita mientras miraba los ojitos grises de su amigo, no podía negarlo, era un niño muy guapo y muy bueno: le había ayudado a bajar a su gato de un árbol, desde ahí comenzó… se acercó su amigo y un beso robado, no lo negaba: le gustaba. Siguieron con su juego… ninguno sin pensar en lo que menos les importaba en ese momento… el chico lo sabía; sabia que esa niña era especial… que ella le provocaba esos dulces sueños…_

La tomo con delicadeza, le miró aun sin poder creerlo… _Que difícil es decidir,__Que difícil es olvidar,__Tan difícil de creer,__E imposible de aceptar. Fuiste un mundo para mí tan perfecto… tan dulce, inocente, placentero; un día todo terminó ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?... La llama sigue ahí… No se ha dejado de sentir… Dime entonces que fue lo que cambió_

Una mirada, todo un instante… un suspiro, toda una vida… ya no importaba nada; nada era tan importante para ellos que el poseer al otro, sentir lo que hace años no pudieron sentir, recorrer con sus manos… poder mirar, olfatear, besar, saborear… perder la cordura, llegar a la locura, no importaba que tan lejos llegar… tanto se había sentido: tantas emociones en un mismo sentido…

Un mar de explosiones dentro de sí… sus miradas seguía explorándose ansiosas de saber lo que se esforzaban en olvidar: un ruido a su alrededor, un leve plof y todo a su alrededor desapareció… ya no sabían nada…

-Sirius…-dijo la chica sin apartar su vista de él.

-Kyrae…-le llamo el mirándola con esa vieja mirada de timidez… de nuevo ese hueco en su corazón…

-Ha pasado mucho…-

-Nunca conseguí olvidarte…

-…-silencio, de nuevo volvía a apoderarse de ellos el inquietante silencio; era doloroso, suave, como el viento que los acariciaba, el moreno se acercó, quería cerrar esa fría distancia que los separaba… después de tantos años… por fin volvía a verla

-Las cosas han cambiado…-

-No lo que siento por ti-

-Yo no te amaba…-

-No quieras matarme… me lo dice tu mirada…-

-No te amo…-

-Yo sí…-

-Te deseo…-

-Yo igual…-

-Sabes que no es posible…-

-Todo lo es…

-No hables como antes-

-¿Por qué no?

-JODER YA NO SOMOS UNOS CRIOS-

El aire volvió de ser una fresca y leve brisa a ser el más moral gas sobre la tierra, él le miró escépticamente, porqué tenia que Ser así.

-Joder Sirius entiende… ya no tenemos cinco años… ahora sé lo que es el amor… y no te amo…-

-¿Por qué eres tan fría?

-¡Porque he vivido!-

De los ojos de la chica brotaron lentas lágrimas que rodaban por su mejilla y se perdían, por primera vez bajo la mirada… mas silencio. ¿Cómo romper algo que ya estaba roto?...

_Mirarte así de nuevo, no puedo sin deja de pensar, no quiero herirte y tú lo haces… me estas matando con tus palabras, entiende que desde que te marchaste no pude ser igual, desde ese día intocable sería tu lugar, por ti aún siento miedo al mirar, al volver, al sentir… __dicen que el romanticismo no existe, pero abre los ojos y deja que yo te enseñe lo que es amar solo es cosa de tiempo para que te des cuenta de que separarte de mi sería un error… pero no hay tiempo… los minutos corren, los segundos se olvidan… sabes que no nos volveremos a ver, es una guerra inalcanzable e interminable… no sé si viviré pero no quiero morir sin pedirte un instante para mi, te amo y por ti siento las cosas mas bellas, me elevó en el aire, te miró y todo es perfecto para mi, date cuenta; esto es para los dos… es momento de vivir lo que antes no pudimos sentir…_

-No me pidas que me marche… porque no lo haré… no me pidas que te ame… porque no podré…-dijo la chica con un hilo de voz alzando de nuevo su mirada a él-Yo no te amo Sirius… hace años te deje en el ayer… pero solo algo sigue ahí…

-El deseo…-terminó el moreno cerrando la corta distancia que había aún entre ellos dos-Yo te amo… aunque no lo hagas tú… te quiero… y te deseo… ayúdame a calmar este fuego que me quema…-

-Me devora.-concluyó Kyrae acercando su rostro al de él. Dejaron de ser niños… dejaron que el deseo los consumiera y los arrastrara a una mortal y satisfactoria agonía.

No sabían nada del tiempo, todo para ellos era el instante, la magia que se sentía. Las manos de él recorrían su espalda… ella saboreaba la boca de él; era un dulce dolor que los ahogaba dentro de su ser. Besos, Caricias… suspiros, miradas… tanta pasión todo sin razón, todo sin pies o cabeza… una llama que no se apaga jamás…

La ropa empezó a sobrar… ya nada era mas y nada menos… el calor entre ellos el frío de sus almas… ya que mas daba.

Su boca libraba una batalla… que pronto perdió… bajo, besando, saboreando la dulce y tibia piel pálida de la chica, aun había sangre, cortes… dolor pero el deseo se sobreponía a todo, ella gemía sin control… el deseo había superado lo que pensaba pasaría. Lamió, besó y desató en ella un torbellino de placer…

Notaba como se estremecía en cada caricia, los delicados dedos de ella marcaban una línea imaginaria en la espalda de Sirius que regreso a la boca de ella y la besó… la besó y la volvió a besar….

Ahora era turno de Kyrae… le miró bajo ella… no sabia muy bien lo que pasaba por su cabeza… el dolor la invadió y se dejó caer sobre él intentado no alarmarlo… no podía negar que lo deseaba… lo amaba, lo necesitaba, beso su pecho, y le miró de nuevo… lo besó mientras sus manos divagaban buscando que él estallara en la mas profunda y suculenta delicia… le necesitaba… sentir en ella lo que él sentía por ella…

Pronto ambos dormían llenos de el otro… su respiración era pausada pero en ellos ya había lo que el otro sentía en sí por el otro, el deseo se había apagado… ya todo se había hecho… ella le miró intentando memorizar su rostro… quería llevarse de él lo mejor… otra lagrima le dejo huella en su mejilla… el dolor incrementó y dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-Te amo… por todo… te amo… y lo seguiré haciendo… en las tinieblas del final…te amo Sirius Black…-

Cerró los ojos mientras la ultima lagrima caía… era el momento de decir adiós a todo lo que amaba en su vida… ya no supo nada tan solo se quedó dormida por el resto de su vida…

**FIN**


End file.
